


Beyond the Sea

by Vixens_Shadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_Shadow/pseuds/Vixens_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed mission to the UN, Optimus and Bumblebee have to return to the US in a cargo ship.  Jazz has his own plans upon their return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

Beyond the Sea

There aren’t many missions that I will turn down, especially if they mean I get to see or do something new. This assignment, however, had me wanting to run for the hills. Optimus had been asked to attend a secret meeting of the “United Nations” and I was to accompany him. I hate diplomatic assignments. Ratchet would have made a much better candidate since he was the Chief Emissary to the Counsel back on Cybertron, however Ratchet had to stay back to deal with a still-recovering Jazz, Ironhide was far too short tempered to even be a remote possibility, so that left me. It was unusual in itself that we had to travel to a land called “Sicily” since the UN headquarters was based in New York City. No, the worst part? We had to travel back by boat.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been for the fact that they put us in these too small containers. Mine was only 20ft long and barely wide enough to clear my mirrors. Prime’s was larger at 40ft but had to be modified to clear his sides. We were then put in stacks in the cargo hold. It was a horrible way to travel but the only way we could get back to our base of operations. Granted, we’d flown in, per John Keller’s arrangements. However, he told us that after the rather disastrous meeting with the other UN officials, the host country refused to allow our plane to leave. In essence, we had to sneak out of the country. 

It hadn’t really started as a terrible meeting, not at all. The officials were weary of us and that was quite understandable. However, the demands that they were making were ludicrous. Optimus had right out refused to sign the “treaty” they’d presented him with. Originally, the treaty was supposed to say that we had no intentions of attacking and taking over. However, there were revisions added by the counsel members. Revisions such as the ability to call on us to defend the UN countries from those they deemed “hostile”. Optimus had been calm throughout the entire ordeal, patient mech that he is, but I could see he was getting more than just a little aggravated at the attempts to get us to conform to some type of military lifestyle not of our choosing. Afterwards, he protested that we should leave the country under the cover of subterfuge. John Keller made it a clear point that if we did not leave in such a manner, that the UN wasn’t planning on letting us leave until the treaty was signed. As it was, the majority of the counsel was set firmly against altering what they believed to be a ‘good deal for all parties involved’. They wanted to hold us hostage, basically. The Secretary said that, by leaving the country in this manner, the United States would be put under ‘the gun’ but that it was a battle they were willing to fight. He said the UN had no right to keep us here if we didn’t wish to stay. It was only then did Optimus agree to leave. 

The trip was long. It took a couple of weeks to get back to a home port on the United States west coast. Add in the fact that we had to keep radio silence so as to not interfere with the ship’s “delicate” navigation system. I scanned the airwaves constantly, looking for something, -anything-, to relieve the boredom of being in a small, dark, utterly quiet box. I could only imagine what it was like for Optimus. He was planning, I knew that much. He hated to leave in such a manner but we were left with so little choice. 

It was an immense relief to finally be able to pick up some form of radio signal. It was faded and garbled, but it was there and it meant we were closer to getting off of this swaying rust bucket and back on some firm ground. I don’t know about the boss but I fully intended upon finding a nice -long- stretch of road. I wanted speed and distance with nothing in between. 

Something tickled in my processors, a sound. It was suspiciously like laughter but was gone before I could try and pinpoint it. I ran scans, found nothing amiss and thus, dismissed it. 

“Somewhere, beyond the sea…”

My radio flickered to life for a few seconds, startling me enough that I jumped on my frame. 

“Somewhere waiting for me…”

I wasn’t actively scanning any music stations…

“My lover stands on golden sands…”

I smiled despite myself. It was starting to make sense now. We had to be close to the shore.

“And watching the ships that go sailing…”

The radio faded into static again, as if waiting. Of course, I couldn’t disappoint. I found the appropriate lyrics and sent my own reply.

“Somewhere, beyond the sea,  
He’s there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Straight into his arms, I’d go sailing.”

Another amused chuckle filtered through my processors and the hijacked connection was released. Now, more than ever, I wanted off of this boat.

It took the humans -hours- to dock and get our containers offloaded. As soon as we were released, we were met by Ratchet. As Prime filled the medic in on our rather pointless trip overseas and made plans to try again on a later date, I turned my scanners on full, searching for the one who’d sent me the song. Ironhide joined us not long after, and the three older mechs became deeply involved in their discussions. I still had no luck finding the wayward Solstice. My engine was idling grumpily and my tires itched for the road. Apparently, it was more obvious than I thought. 

“South Beach road, Bumblebee.” Ratchet said, earning him a confounded “glance” from me since all of us were still in our alt modes.

Ironhide simply chuckled and Prime just seemed amused. 

“South Beach. About a mile away.” the medic said.

Prime gave my fender a nudge with his bumper. 

“Go drive, Bumblebee. It was a long trip.”

“Yes, and keep that evil counterpart of yours out of trouble, will you?” Ratchet added. 

I didn’t need to be told again. I behaved up until I was out of sight of the boat docks and then let my tires squeal. Following Ratchet’s directions, I started scanning for my partner again. Nothing was turning up and the further I went down South Beach the more concerned I was that perhaps he’d left. 

Apparently, I failed to tune my scanners -behind- me. A white streak shot past, giving a teasing flash of the tail lights as he passed. 

“Let’s run, little Bee.” he said, sounded at least as happy as I was. 

I didn’t even reply, just gunned my engine until I pulled up directly on his tail, initiating a game of tag. 

We played for several miles before Jazz called a halt. Not wanting to strain him nor my luck with Ratchet’s ire, I found a small spot for us to transform and rest. I changed first, followed very closely by Jazz who promptly fell against me, one arm slung around my shoulder and a grin on his face. 

“’Bout time you got back.”

“Flying’s faster.” I replied, smiling back.

We settled down on the grass, leaned shoulder to shoulder.

“So, Sinatra?” I asked.

“Ole’ Blue Eyes.” he replied, lightly.

“You know you should be resting. Not running up and down the roads with me.”

“Thanks, Ratchet. He’s been giving me the same story since I told him I was coming here to meet you guys.” he said, giving me a light slap on the arm.

“And you didn’t listen…why?”

“Because I missed you, you lug nut.” he said, tone only playfully admonishing. 

I nudged him with my head, lightly nuzzling his cheek.

“Missed you too.”

I clicked on my radio, letting one final verse play through the speakers.

“We'll meet beyond the shore,  
We'll kiss just as before.  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea,  
And never again I'll go sailing!”


End file.
